The Bell Witch
by Nubiangeek63
Summary: There are strange goings-on at the Bell farm, and it takes Larimer Finch and Marshal Jared Stone to figure out what’s going on.


Show: The Peacemakers  
  
Title: The Bell Witch  
  
Author: NubianGeek  
  
Summary: There are strange goings-on at the Bell farm, and it takes Larimer Finch and Marshal Jared Stone to figure out what's going on.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Finch/OFC  
  
No one knew why it was happening. No one could explain it. But, the easiest explanation was the fact that the Bell house was haunted.  
  
Richard bell and his family had moved to Silver City from Oklahoma a mere three weeks earlier. In that time, they had become a welcome part of the community.  
  
Richard, his wife Betsy and their daughter Drury, lived a relatively quiet life. Everyone had been so nice to them, but they didn't realize the evil that lurked behind the closed curtains.  
  
It began one night as Richard and Betsy prepared themselves for bed.  
  
"I talked to Mr. Walters at the Mercantile. He's willing to give us the seed on credit against the fall harvest."  
  
Betsy knew that Richard didn't like receiving anything on credit. He was a proud man. But, both of them realized that it was the only thing that they could do. Betsy fingered her gold ring – her wedding ring – which she wouldn't have to sell after all.  
  
Before either of them could comment further, the noises began. They had, at first, thought that it was an earthquake. For, the house began to shake furiously.  
  
Both Richard and Betsy got down on the floor and huddled together.  
  
"Drury, are you all right, child?"  
  
Drury, who was more than a child, answered from the other room.  
  
"I'm all right, Father."  
  
A few minutes after it started, the shaking stopped.  
  
The next day, as Drury and her mother walked through town, Drury happened to notice the tall, blue-eyed young man that stepped from the Sheriff's office.  
  
If you had asked The Bells about their spinster daughter, they would have offered all kinds of excuses as to why she wasn't married. One such excuse was the fact that they had just traveled West.  
  
"She hasn't had a chance to be courted properly." Her mother would say.  
  
Drury smiled as she thought of this. She noticed that her mother was talking to one of the women from town, and Drury now tuned in to listen more closely.  
  
"You mean that you didn't feel that earthquake last night?" Her mother was saying to the woman. The woman was looking at her as if she were crazy, and walked on. This seemed to fluster her mother.  
  
"Why, that's odd." she said to Drury. She then went up to someone else, and asked about the quake.  
  
"I just don't understand it, Drury. Why didn't anyone feel that earthquake?"  
  
Drury certainly didn't have the answer to that question. She was more concerned with the young man that was walking their way.  
  
"Good day, ladies." Finch said as he tipped his hat.  
  
"Uh, excuse me please. . ." Drury couldn't believe that she had actually spoken,  
  
"My mother and I are puzzled by something. Did you happen to feel an earthquake last evening?"   
  
Larimer Finch thought this to be a very odd question from such a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Uh, no, I can't say that I did. Did you?"  
  
It was Drury's mother who took over now. She had seen how the two were looking at one another. Even though Drury was considered a spinster by many, there was still proper etiquette to be followed.  
  
"We certainly did. We had quite a fright. But, no one else seems to have experienced it."  
  
Finch looked at them both in an odd manner.  
  
"It is quite unlikely that you would have felt a quake and no one else did." So, in other words, he was telling them that they were crazy.  
  
"Well, thank you very much, sir!" Betsy Bell said, and turned to leave in a huff.  
  
"Uh, it's Finch, ma'am, Larimer Finch." He, again, tipped his hat. Drury smiled prettily.  
  
"My name is Drury. . .Drury Bell, and this is my mother Mrs. Elizabeth Bell." Finch nervously tipped his hat.  
  
"Come along Drury, we must be getting along home."  
  
Finch watched them as they disappeared down the street. His mind was on the mystery quake.  
  
Back at home that evening, the Bells settled in for another night of blissful sleep, or so they thought.  
  
Drury heard the arguing that she had been hearing, off and on for several weeks. Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned over and tried to block the sound with her blanket.  
  
Around midnight, the noise began. At first, Richard thought that it was just the normal creaking and groaning of a house, but there were other sounds.  
  
Richard sat straight up in bed when he heard the blood curdling scream.  
  
"Drury, Drury is that you?"  
  
But, Drury was up and at the door, having heard the same scream.  
  
Next, the occupants heard sinister laughing, which sounded more like cackling.  
  
"Stay here." Richard ordered the two women as he grabbed his shotgun and went to look around. The women clung helplessly to one another, and waited for his return.  
  
While Richard was gone, more sounds were heard, and these sounds got louder and louder and were becoming more deafening.  
  
A few minutes later, Richard came back, and the women ran to him.  
  
"There was nothing there." He had to shout to be heard over the noise. There was absolutely no reason for the sounds.  
  
Then, as abruptly as the noises started, the noises suddenly stopped.  
  
Each of them was afraid to speak. They each tried to determine what manner of evilness had evaded their home. Finally, Richard said, "I shall speak to the Reverend tomorrow."  
  
The next day, Richard Bell went to see Reverend Knowles. Though the Bell family had only been in town a short time, the Reverend knew who Richard was. He extended his hand as Richard came through the door.  
  
"What can I do for you, Richard?" the Reverend asked. Richard wasn't quite sure how, exactly, to bring up the problem.  
  
"I think we have a problem in our house." he began.  
  
Reverend Knowles was used to people coming to him for advice. In fact, this particular situation was common, or so he thought.  
  
"Well Richard, any couple that has been together as long as you and Elizabeth have is bound to have some problems."  
  
It took Richard a moment to figure out that the Reverend had gotten it wrong.  
  
"Oh no, Reverend, that's not what I mean. I think that we are being tormented by the devil."  
  
Reverend Knowles tried to control his face, but failed miserably.  
  
"Do you mean to say that a demon has possessed your house?" the Reverend asked shakily. Richard Bell nodded slowly. He could tell that the Reverend was not used to this kind of situation after all.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, come to my house tonight at midnight, and you will see." Richard assured him.  
  
Richard shook the Reverend's hand as he left, and didn't realize that Finch saw him leave. Curious, Finch went over to see what Bell had wanted.  
  
"Excuse me Reverend, but what were you discussing with Mr. Bell?"  
  
"I am afraid that is confidential information." Finch knew that the Reverend would say this.  
  
"Yes, yes, but did it have anything to do with an earthquake?" Reverend Knowles just looked at him.  
  
"Bell's daughter and wife were in town today asking if anyone had felt an earthquake last night."  
  
Reverend Knowles wondered why Bell had not mentioned the earthquake to him. He considered carefully what he did next.  
  
"Come with me tonight at midnight, Mr. Finch."  
  
Reverend Knowles and Finch arrived at the Bell house at precisely five minutes to midnight. Richard, who was expecting the Reverend, let them in. He did not seemed alarmed or annoyed that the Reverend had brought Mr. Finch. It would be another person to verify the existence of the presence. Richard tried not to think about what he would do if nothing happened at midnight.  
  
Mrs. Bell had made coffee in anticipation of a long night. Finch barely had time to acknowledge Drury's presence, when the noise started.  
  
It began with wild, crazed laughter. Everyone naturally began to look around the room as if to determine where the sound could be coming from. They could not determine this.  
  
"Does anyone else live here?" Finch asked, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, no one else." Drury answered.  
  
Next, came all sorts of creaking, groaning and thumping. Reverend Knowles looked very nervous, but he took out his bible and began reading scripture. In response to this, the noises got louder and louder.  
  
Finch, who had brought some of his equipment, began using his magnifying glass and his recording apparatus.   
  
Richard held his family, as the Reverend and Finch did their work. Richard couldn't tell if the Reverend was doing any good. It seemed to be making things worse.  
  
Then, just light the night before, the noises suddenly stopped. Richard looked at the two men that stood before him.  
  
"So, gentlemen, what is it that we are dealing with?" he asked quietly.  
  
He could tell that the two men had no idea what to make of it. Finally, Finch spoke.  
  
"I think we are dealing with a poltergeist."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to him.  
  
"Ghosts." he said.  
  
They hadn't wanted to believe him, and the Reverend was offended when Finch didn't think that his exhortations would help. Truth be told, Finch had no idea how to get rid of these ghosts if, indeed, they were ghosts.  
  
He was sitting the next day in his office, when Katie came through the door.  
  
"Is it true that the Bells' house is haunted?" she asked.  
  
Finch just rolled his eyes and continued working. He was listening to the recording that he had made of last night's events. He suddenly got quite agitated. He jumped from the chair and began frantically searching through the books on his bookshelf. He found what he wanted, and turned back to the recording machine. He put the earphones back on and began flipping through the book.  
  
When he was finished, he took the earphones off and laid them down.  
  
"Well. . ." Katie asked.  
  
"Russian." Finch muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Katie asked.  
  
"I slowed down the recording, and I could hear a voice speaking in Russian. I translated it, and the voice said that it would haunt Mr. Bell until his death."  
  
Katie didn't know what to think. She had originally thought that the whole haunted house thing was a joke. Apparently Finch was taking it seriously.  
  
"Oh wait, you can't be serious. You actually think the Bell place is haunted?"  
  
Finch didn't answer.  
  
"I don't recall the Swenson family complaining about ghosts when they lived there."  
  
"Apparently, the ghost is there because of Bell, no the house."  
  
Finch went back to see Richard Bell, and shared with him what he had discovered. Richard stared at him in disbelief. It was Mrs. Bell that spoke.  
  
"Why does this - - thing want to haunt Richard?" she asked.  
  
"And why does it speak Russian?" Drury asked.  
  
"My grandmother was Russian." Richard said with a deadpan expression.  
  
They all took this in for a moment. Finch couldn't believe that it was Richard's grandmother that was haunting him. Besides, Richard would have recognized his grandmother's voice. It could be that Richard's family was being haunted and not Richard in particular.  
  
Drury walked Finch out, and they talked in hushed tones. He felt bad about not being able to help further.  
  
"Miss, you might want to convince your parents to move into town until this blows." They both knew that moving into town would not dissuade the haunt from haunting, but at least there would be others around to help if something happened. However, Finch knew that his advice would not be heeded.  
  
"I don't think they would ever leave." she said sadly.  
  
"What about you?" Finch asked as he looked into her eyes. This was the first time that Finch had turned his full attention to Drury. She blushed.  
  
"I couldn't leave them."  
  
There was another awkward moment. Finch wanted to say more, but didn't know what to say. He simply tipped his hat and left.  
  
The noises came and went as usual that night. But, it was what happened the next morning that stunned everyone.  
  
Richard Bell awoke the next morning to a severe headache and a raging fever. At first, no one felt that the sudden illness was related in any way to the strange happenings at the house, but when the illness lingered, they could not help but to connect it to the haunting.  
  
"Mother, I think you need to go and see the druggist." Drury could tell that her mother was not dealing with the situation very well.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right, Dru."  
  
So, the two women went into town to see the druggist. After carefully describing the symptoms, the druggist gave the women the medication.   
  
When they arrived home, they began giving the medication to Richard as they were instructed.  
  
After a couple of days, they expected to see a change in Richard's condition, but there was none. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse. Drury went back into town to talk to the druggist. It was on this occasion that Larimer Finch saw her.   
  
"Miss Bell, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
He had seen he from across the street and had noticed her hurrying movements.  
  
"Mr. Finch, oh, I didn't expect to see you." She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Mr. Finch, but, with everything that was happening, she was too focused on her task.  
  
"My father is very ill. I've just come from the druggist with a new medication for him."  
  
Finch immediately made a connection between Richard's illness and the haunting.  
  
"Would you mind if I came with you to see him? Maybe I can help." She didn't mind. In fact, the more help the better.  
  
On the ride over, there was silence. Finch tried not to look at her, which was proving very difficult, because she looked quite lovely today. When they arrived at the farm, the first thing they saw was Betsy running out of the house.  
  
"Drury, Drury, do you have the medicine?" she called as she ran. Seeing the concerned look on her daughter's face, she said, "He is much worse."  
  
When they went inside, Finch could actually feel death coming, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Even though it had just been a couple of days since Finch saw Richard, he was stunned by how Richard had changed. His skin had a strange blue-black tinge to it, and was gaunt. Richard also looked afraid. He knew that he was dying.  
  
They buried Richard Bell the next morning. There were a few people from town there, including Finch, Stone and Katie.  
  
There were some who had come to just see that he was dead. There were the women who came to all funerals just so that they could gossip about it later.  
  
When Reverend Knowles started the sermon, the noises started up again, as well. The noises were so loud that the people couldn't hear the sermon. Every time the Reverend preached louder, the noises got louder. The women would have a lot to say about this.  
  
Finch watched the fiasco. His eyes particularly went to Drury Bell. The young woman was terrified. Oh how he longed to go and comfort her, but he didn't want to add any fuel to the already raging fire.  
  
After the service, Finch watched the crowd dissipate. He went to Mrs. Bell and to Drury to offer his condolences. They smiled and thanked him as they had done with the others who streamed by.  
  
That night, there were no noises in the house. The demon had haunted Richard Bell to his grave.  
  
The rumor mill had already started, and several people had gone to Marshall Stone and demanded that he investigate Richard bell's death. With the first demand, he dismissed it as paranoia. But, as more and more people came forward, he thought that maybe he should look into it. He went to ask Finch, because he knew that he was familiar with the case.  
  
They went together to the Bell farm. Betsy Bell was surprised to see them.  
  
"Mrs. Bell, tell us about Richard's illness." Finch began.  
  
"Well, he woke up one morning just shaking and shivering. It looked like a cold, or the flu. He was burning up with fever. I used cold compresses to try to bring it down. He didn't get better, so I went to see the druggist. He gave me some medicine to give to Richard."  
  
"Do you still have the bottle?" Finch asked. Mrs. Bell got up and retrieved the bottle.  
  
"After a few days, he still wasn't getting better, so Dru went to get different medicine." As if anticipating his next question, Drury went to get that bottle and gave it to Finch.  
  
So far, Stone had not said a word. He just rubbed his chin a lot. When they left with the bottles, Finch asked Stone what he thought.  
  
"I don't think Richard Bell was murdered. We've put those poor women through too much."  
  
Finch wasn't ready to make a judgement yet. He took the bottles of medication to his lab and began testing them.  
  
"Good Lord." he exclaimed.  
  
He took his findings to Stone.  
  
"Poison." Stone was not ready for the answer.  
  
"Yes, both of the bottles were filled with poison."   
  
"So, how did poison get into the bottles?" Neither of them had an answer for that, unless. . .  
  
Stone refused to comment on his opinion.  
  
"Let's go talk to Tom."  
  
Stone had known Tom Scott for several years. It was hard to believe that he would do anything like this.  
  
"Yeah, I filled both bottles, and your Mr. Finch is right, both bottles now contain poison."  
  
"Tom, could you have made a mistake?" Stone asked.  
  
"Why sure. Anybody could make a mistake. But, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."  
  
This did make sense. Stone looked at Finch.  
  
"Oh, now wait a minute, that doesn't mean that either of the women did this." he protested.  
  
Stone knew that Finch's feeling for Drury were now clouding his judgement. They rode out to the farm in silence.  
  
The two women saw them when they arrived. They looked at one another. This could not be good.  
  
"You're back. That means that you don't think the druggist poisoned Richard." Betsy said.  
  
"That means you think that we did it." Drury finished the thought.  
  
"We have to ask you more questions, Elizabeth." She invited them inside.  
  
They both told them everything they knew which wasn't much. Stone couldn't tell if one, or both of the women had done it, while Finch still maintained their innocence. There simply was not enough proof to convict either of them. Finch decided on another tactic. He would talk to Drury alone. He was convinced that he would be able to tell if the woman was lying, or covering for her mother.  
  
"Drury, do you think your mother could have killed your father?"  
  
She knew that someone was bound to think this. She remembered al of the nights that she had heard them arguing. Others had to know that their relationship was rather icy.  
  
"I am telling the truth. To my knowledge, neither I or my mother had anything to do with my father's death. Why won't you believe me?" Drury looked desperate. Finch wanted to believe her, but, he had to keep going back to the evidence. There was just no other explanation for what happened.  
  
"Drury, what you're asking me to believe is that the house somehow poisoned your father."  
  
Drury and her mother had talked about this, but had never suggested this to anyone else for fear they might think the women were crazy.  
  
She desperately wanted this man to believe her, but she didn't know how to convince him. She tried to convey this with her eyes.  
  
Finch tried very hard not to look at those eyes. He knew that he was losing objectivity.  
  
"Drury, I want to believe you, really, but. . ."  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her. Drury hadn't objected the kiss, she welcomed it.  
  
"Well isn't this a cozy sight." They heard from the doorway.  
  
"Mother, what. . ."  
  
"Are you going to leave too?" Mrs. Bell asked.  
  
Finch could tell that Mrs. Bell was clearly not thinking straight. Finch instinctively placed himself between Drury and Mrs. Bell.  
  
"Richard was planning on leaving me. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Drury was in shock. She knew that her parents fought, but she had no idea it was this bad. She also had no idea that her mother could be capable of murder.  
  
It had been a week since her mother was arrested. Drury would be going back to live with relatives in Oklahoma. Finch came to see her off.  
  
"The house was haunted, you know." she said to Finch.  
  
"My mother just took advantage of the situation." she had resigned herself to this fact.  
  
"So, you're leaving?" Neither of them wanted to embark on this conversation.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." she smiled.  
  
As for the house, it's next occupants never complained of ghosts.  
  
Show: The Peacemakers  
  
Title: The Bell Witch  
  
Author: NubianGeek  
  
Summary: There are strange goings-on at the Bell farm, and it takes Larimer Finch and Marshal Jared Stone to figure out what's going on.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Finch/OFC  
  
No one knew why it was happening. No one could explain it. But, the easiest explanation was the fact that the Bell house was haunted.  
  
Richard bell and his family had moved to Silver City from Oklahoma a mere three weeks earlier. In that time, they had become a welcome part of the community.  
  
Richard, his wife Betsy and their daughter Drury, lived a relatively quiet life. Everyone had been so nice to them, but they didn't realize the evil that lurked behind the closed curtains.  
  
It began one night as Richard and Betsy prepared themselves for bed.  
  
"I talked to Mr. Walters at the Mercantile. He's willing to give us the seed on credit against the fall harvest."  
  
Betsy knew that Richard didn't like receiving anything on credit. He was a proud man. But, both of them realized that it was the only thing that they could do. Betsy fingered her gold ring – her wedding ring – which she wouldn't have to sell after all.  
  
Before either of them could comment further, the noises began. They had, at first, thought that it was an earthquake. For, the house began to shake furiously.  
  
Both Richard and Betsy got down on the floor and huddled together.  
  
"Drury, are you all right, child?"  
  
Drury, who was more than a child, answered from the other room.  
  
"I'm all right, Father."  
  
A few minutes after it started, the shaking stopped.  
  
The next day, as Drury and her mother walked through town, Drury happened to notice the tall, blue-eyed young man that stepped from the Sheriff's office.  
  
If you had asked The Bells about their spinster daughter, they would have offered all kinds of excuses as to why she wasn't married. One such excuse was the fact that they had just traveled West.  
  
"She hasn't had a chance to be courted properly." Her mother would say.  
  
Drury smiled as she thought of this. She noticed that her mother was talking to one of the women from town, and Drury now tuned in to listen more closely.  
  
"You mean that you didn't feel that earthquake last night?" Her mother was saying to the woman. The woman was looking at her as if she were crazy, and walked on. This seemed to fluster her mother.  
  
"Why, that's odd." she said to Drury. She then went up to someone else, and asked about the quake.  
  
"I just don't understand it, Drury. Why didn't anyone feel that earthquake?"  
  
Drury certainly didn't have the answer to that question. She was more concerned with the young man that was walking their way.  
  
"Good day, ladies." Finch said as he tipped his hat.  
  
"Uh, excuse me please. . ." Drury couldn't believe that she had actually spoken,  
  
"My mother and I are puzzled by something. Did you happen to feel an earthquake last evening?"   
  
Larimer Finch thought this to be a very odd question from such a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Uh, no, I can't say that I did. Did you?"  
  
It was Drury's mother who took over now. She had seen how the two were looking at one another. Even though Drury was considered a spinster by many, there was still proper etiquette to be followed.  
  
"We certainly did. We had quite a fright. But, no one else seems to have experienced it."  
  
Finch looked at them both in an odd manner.  
  
"It is quite unlikely that you would have felt a quake and no one else did." So, in other words, he was telling them that they were crazy.  
  
"Well, thank you very much, sir!" Betsy Bell said, and turned to leave in a huff.  
  
"Uh, it's Finch, ma'am, Larimer Finch." He, again, tipped his hat. Drury smiled prettily.  
  
"My name is Drury. . .Drury Bell, and this is my mother Mrs. Elizabeth Bell." Finch nervously tipped his hat.  
  
"Come along Drury, we must be getting along home."  
  
Finch watched them as they disappeared down the street. His mind was on the mystery quake.  
  
Back at home that evening, the Bells settled in for another night of blissful sleep, or so they thought.  
  
Drury heard the arguing that she had been hearing, off and on for several weeks. Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned over and tried to block the sound with her blanket.  
  
Around midnight, the noise began. At first, Richard thought that it was just the normal creaking and groaning of a house, but there were other sounds.  
  
Richard sat straight up in bed when he heard the blood curdling scream.  
  
"Drury, Drury is that you?"  
  
But, Drury was up and at the door, having heard the same scream.  
  
Next, the occupants heard sinister laughing, which sounded more like cackling.  
  
"Stay here." Richard ordered the two women as he grabbed his shotgun and went to look around. The women clung helplessly to one another, and waited for his return.  
  
While Richard was gone, more sounds were heard, and these sounds got louder and louder and were becoming more deafening.  
  
A few minutes later, Richard came back, and the women ran to him.  
  
"There was nothing there." He had to shout to be heard over the noise. There was absolutely no reason for the sounds.  
  
Then, as abruptly as the noises started, the noises suddenly stopped.  
  
Each of them was afraid to speak. They each tried to determine what manner of evilness had evaded their home. Finally, Richard said, "I shall speak to the Reverend tomorrow."  
  
The next day, Richard Bell went to see Reverend Knowles. Though the Bell family had only been in town a short time, the Reverend knew who Richard was. He extended his hand as Richard came through the door.  
  
"What can I do for you, Richard?" the Reverend asked. Richard wasn't quite sure how, exactly, to bring up the problem.  
  
"I think we have a problem in our house." he began.  
  
Reverend Knowles was used to people coming to him for advice. In fact, this particular situation was common, or so he thought.  
  
"Well Richard, any couple that has been together as long as you and Elizabeth have is bound to have some problems."  
  
It took Richard a moment to figure out that the Reverend had gotten it wrong.  
  
"Oh no, Reverend, that's not what I mean. I think that we are being tormented by the devil."  
  
Reverend Knowles tried to control his face, but failed miserably.  
  
"Do you mean to say that a demon has possessed your house?" the Reverend asked shakily. Richard Bell nodded slowly. He could tell that the Reverend was not used to this kind of situation after all.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, come to my house tonight at midnight, and you will see." Richard assured him.  
  
Richard shook the Reverend's hand as he left, and didn't realize that Finch saw him leave. Curious, Finch went over to see what Bell had wanted.  
  
"Excuse me Reverend, but what were you discussing with Mr. Bell?"  
  
"I am afraid that is confidential information." Finch knew that the Reverend would say this.  
  
"Yes, yes, but did it have anything to do with an earthquake?" Reverend Knowles just looked at him.  
  
"Bell's daughter and wife were in town today asking if anyone had felt an earthquake last night."  
  
Reverend Knowles wondered why Bell had not mentioned the earthquake to him. He considered carefully what he did next.  
  
"Come with me tonight at midnight, Mr. Finch."  
  
Reverend Knowles and Finch arrived at the Bell house at precisely five minutes to midnight. Richard, who was expecting the Reverend, let them in. He did not seemed alarmed or annoyed that the Reverend had brought Mr. Finch. It would be another person to verify the existence of the presence. Richard tried not to think about what he would do if nothing happened at midnight.  
  
Mrs. Bell had made coffee in anticipation of a long night. Finch barely had time to acknowledge Drury's presence, when the noise started.  
  
It began with wild, crazed laughter. Everyone naturally began to look around the room as if to determine where the sound could be coming from. They could not determine this.  
  
"Does anyone else live here?" Finch asked, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, no one else." Drury answered.  
  
Next, came all sorts of creaking, groaning and thumping. Reverend Knowles looked very nervous, but he took out his bible and began reading scripture. In response to this, the noises got louder and louder.  
  
Finch, who had brought some of his equipment, began using his magnifying glass and his recording apparatus.   
  
Richard held his family, as the Reverend and Finch did their work. Richard couldn't tell if the Reverend was doing any good. It seemed to be making things worse.  
  
Then, just light the night before, the noises suddenly stopped. Richard looked at the two men that stood before him.  
  
"So, gentlemen, what is it that we are dealing with?" he asked quietly.  
  
He could tell that the two men had no idea what to make of it. Finally, Finch spoke.  
  
"I think we are dealing with a poltergeist."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to him.  
  
"Ghosts." he said.  
  
They hadn't wanted to believe him, and the Reverend was offended when Finch didn't think that his exhortations would help. Truth be told, Finch had no idea how to get rid of these ghosts if, indeed, they were ghosts.  
  
He was sitting the next day in his office, when Katie came through the door.  
  
"Is it true that the Bells' house is haunted?" she asked.  
  
Finch just rolled his eyes and continued working. He was listening to the recording that he had made of last night's events. He suddenly got quite agitated. He jumped from the chair and began frantically searching through the books on his bookshelf. He found what he wanted, and turned back to the recording machine. He put the earphones back on and began flipping through the book.  
  
When he was finished, he took the earphones off and laid them down.  
  
"Well. . ." Katie asked.  
  
"Russian." Finch muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Katie asked.  
  
"I slowed down the recording, and I could hear a voice speaking in Russian. I translated it, and the voice said that it would haunt Mr. Bell until his death."  
  
Katie didn't know what to think. She had originally thought that the whole haunted house thing was a joke. Apparently Finch was taking it seriously.  
  
"Oh wait, you can't be serious. You actually think the Bell place is haunted?"  
  
Finch didn't answer.  
  
"I don't recall the Swenson family complaining about ghosts when they lived there."  
  
"Apparently, the ghost is there because of Bell, no the house."  
  
Finch went back to see Richard Bell, and shared with him what he had discovered. Richard stared at him in disbelief. It was Mrs. Bell that spoke.  
  
"Why does this - - thing want to haunt Richard?" she asked.  
  
"And why does it speak Russian?" Drury asked.  
  
"My grandmother was Russian." Richard said with a deadpan expression.  
  
They all took this in for a moment. Finch couldn't believe that it was Richard's grandmother that was haunting him. Besides, Richard would have recognized his grandmother's voice. It could be that Richard's family was being haunted and not Richard in particular.  
  
Drury walked Finch out, and they talked in hushed tones. He felt bad about not being able to help further.  
  
"Miss, you might want to convince your parents to move into town until this blows." They both knew that moving into town would not dissuade the haunt from haunting, but at least there would be others around to help if something happened. However, Finch knew that his advice would not be heeded.  
  
"I don't think they would ever leave." she said sadly.  
  
"What about you?" Finch asked as he looked into her eyes. This was the first time that Finch had turned his full attention to Drury. She blushed.  
  
"I couldn't leave them."  
  
There was another awkward moment. Finch wanted to say more, but didn't know what to say. He simply tipped his hat and left.  
  
The noises came and went as usual that night. But, it was what happened the next morning that stunned everyone.  
  
Richard Bell awoke the next morning to a severe headache and a raging fever. At first, no one felt that the sudden illness was related in any way to the strange happenings at the house, but when the illness lingered, they could not help but to connect it to the haunting.  
  
"Mother, I think you need to go and see the druggist." Drury could tell that her mother was not dealing with the situation very well.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right, Dru."  
  
So, the two women went into town to see the druggist. After carefully describing the symptoms, the druggist gave the women the medication.   
  
When they arrived home, they began giving the medication to Richard as they were instructed.  
  
After a couple of days, they expected to see a change in Richard's condition, but there was none. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse. Drury went back into town to talk to the druggist. It was on this occasion that Larimer Finch saw her.   
  
"Miss Bell, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
He had seen he from across the street and had noticed her hurrying movements.  
  
"Mr. Finch, oh, I didn't expect to see you." She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Mr. Finch, but, with everything that was happening, she was too focused on her task.  
  
"My father is very ill. I've just come from the druggist with a new medication for him."  
  
Finch immediately made a connection between Richard's illness and the haunting.  
  
"Would you mind if I came with you to see him? Maybe I can help." She didn't mind. In fact, the more help the better.  
  
On the ride over, there was silence. Finch tried not to look at her, which was proving very difficult, because she looked quite lovely today. When they arrived at the farm, the first thing they saw was Betsy running out of the house.  
  
"Drury, Drury, do you have the medicine?" she called as she ran. Seeing the concerned look on her daughter's face, she said, "He is much worse."  
  
When they went inside, Finch could actually feel death coming, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Even though it had just been a couple of days since Finch saw Richard, he was stunned by how Richard had changed. His skin had a strange blue-black tinge to it, and was gaunt. Richard also looked afraid. He knew that he was dying.  
  
They buried Richard Bell the next morning. There were a few people from town there, including Finch, Stone and Katie.  
  
There were some who had come to just see that he was dead. There were the women who came to all funerals just so that they could gossip about it later.  
  
When Reverend Knowles started the sermon, the noises started up again, as well. The noises were so loud that the people couldn't hear the sermon. Every time the Reverend preached louder, the noises got louder. The women would have a lot to say about this.  
  
Finch watched the fiasco. His eyes particularly went to Drury Bell. The young woman was terrified. Oh how he longed to go and comfort her, but he didn't want to add any fuel to the already raging fire.  
  
After the service, Finch watched the crowd dissipate. He went to Mrs. Bell and to Drury to offer his condolences. They smiled and thanked him as they had done with the others who streamed by.  
  
That night, there were no noises in the house. The demon had haunted Richard Bell to his grave.  
  
The rumor mill had already started, and several people had gone to Marshall Stone and demanded that he investigate Richard bell's death. With the first demand, he dismissed it as paranoia. But, as more and more people came forward, he thought that maybe he should look into it. He went to ask Finch, because he knew that he was familiar with the case.  
  
They went together to the Bell farm. Betsy Bell was surprised to see them.  
  
"Mrs. Bell, tell us about Richard's illness." Finch began.  
  
"Well, he woke up one morning just shaking and shivering. It looked like a cold, or the flu. He was burning up with fever. I used cold compresses to try to bring it down. He didn't get better, so I went to see the druggist. He gave me some medicine to give to Richard."  
  
"Do you still have the bottle?" Finch asked. Mrs. Bell got up and retrieved the bottle.  
  
"After a few days, he still wasn't getting better, so Dru went to get different medicine." As if anticipating his next question, Drury went to get that bottle and gave it to Finch.  
  
So far, Stone had not said a word. He just rubbed his chin a lot. When they left with the bottles, Finch asked Stone what he thought.  
  
"I don't think Richard Bell was murdered. We've put those poor women through too much."  
  
Finch wasn't ready to make a judgement yet. He took the bottles of medication to his lab and began testing them.  
  
"Good Lord." he exclaimed.  
  
He took his findings to Stone.  
  
"Poison." Stone was not ready for the answer.  
  
"Yes, both of the bottles were filled with poison."   
  
"So, how did poison get into the bottles?" Neither of them had an answer for that, unless. . .  
  
Stone refused to comment on his opinion.  
  
"Let's go talk to Tom."  
  
Stone had known Tom Scott for several years. It was hard to believe that he would do anything like this.  
  
"Yeah, I filled both bottles, and your Mr. Finch is right, both bottles now contain poison."  
  
"Tom, could you have made a mistake?" Stone asked.  
  
"Why sure. Anybody could make a mistake. But, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."  
  
This did make sense. Stone looked at Finch.  
  
"Oh, now wait a minute, that doesn't mean that either of the women did this." he protested.  
  
Stone knew that Finch's feeling for Drury were now clouding his judgement. They rode out to the farm in silence.  
  
The two women saw them when they arrived. They looked at one another. This could not be good.  
  
"You're back. That means that you don't think the druggist poisoned Richard." Betsy said.  
  
"That means you think that we did it." Drury finished the thought.  
  
"We have to ask you more questions, Elizabeth." She invited them inside.  
  
They both told them everything they knew which wasn't much. Stone couldn't tell if one, or both of the women had done it, while Finch still maintained their innocence. There simply was not enough proof to convict either of them. Finch decided on another tactic. He would talk to Drury alone. He was convinced that he would be able to tell if the woman was lying, or covering for her mother.  
  
"Drury, do you think your mother could have killed your father?"  
  
She knew that someone was bound to think this. She remembered al of the nights that she had heard them arguing. Others had to know that their relationship was rather icy.  
  
"I am telling the truth. To my knowledge, neither I or my mother had anything to do with my father's death. Why won't you believe me?" Drury looked desperate. Finch wanted to believe her, but, he had to keep going back to the evidence. There was just no other explanation for what happened.  
  
"Drury, what you're asking me to believe is that the house somehow poisoned your father."  
  
Drury and her mother had talked about this, but had never suggested this to anyone else for fear they might think the women were crazy.  
  
She desperately wanted this man to believe her, but she didn't know how to convince him. She tried to convey this with her eyes.  
  
Finch tried very hard not to look at those eyes. He knew that he was losing objectivity.  
  
"Drury, I want to believe you, really, but. . ."  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her. Drury hadn't objected the kiss, she welcomed it.  
  
"Well isn't this a cozy sight." They heard from the doorway.  
  
"Mother, what. . ."  
  
"Are you going to leave too?" Mrs. Bell asked.  
  
Finch could tell that Mrs. Bell was clearly not thinking straight. Finch instinctively placed himself between Drury and Mrs. Bell.  
  
"Richard was planning on leaving me. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Drury was in shock. She knew that her parents fought, but she had no idea it was this bad. She also had no idea that her mother could be capable of murder.  
  
It had been a week since her mother was arrested. Drury would be going back to live with relatives in Oklahoma. Finch came to see her off.  
  
"The house was haunted, you know." she said to Finch.  
  
"My mother just took advantage of the situation." she had resigned herself to this fact.  
  
"So, you're leaving?" Neither of them wanted to embark on this conversation.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." she smiled.  
  
As for the house, it's next occupants never complained of ghosts.  
  
How Can I Keep From Singing  
  
My life goes on in endless song above earth's lamentations  
  
I hear the reel, though far-off hymn That hails a new creation.   
  
Through all the tumult and the strife I hear its music ringing,   
  
It sounds an echo in my soul How can I keep from singing?   
  
While though the tempest loudly roars I hear the truth, it liveth.   
  
And though the darkness 'round me close Songs in the night it giveth.   
  
No storm can shake my inmost calm While to that rock I'm clinging   
  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth How can I keep from singing? ((Musical))   
  
When tyrants tremble in their fear And hear their death knell ringing   
  
When friends rejoice both far and near How can I keep from singing?   
  
In prison cell and dungeon vile Our thoughts to them are winging   
  
When friends by shame are undefiled How can I keep from singing? ((Musical 


End file.
